PruCan One-Shots
by WuerdGirl
Summary: Read the first chap and rated T cuz' I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1- Info

One-Shots of (one of my many) Otps'. Enjoy. It will be Prussia x Nyo! Canada though. I suck at writing Yaoi for some reason. There will also be 2p! Canada x 2p! Nyo! Prussia.

Names:

Nyo! Canada- Madeline 'Maddie' Williams

Prussia- Gilbert Beilschmidt

2p! Canada- Mathieu 'Matt' Williams

2p! Nyo! Prussia!- Julechen (Ule-chen) Beilschmidt


	2. Chapter 2- Mornings

A small sigh escaped the petite soft pink lips of the blonde, wrapped securely in Gilbert's arms. The female snuggled closer to the albino man, her arms lightly resting on her shirt, the other arm resting on the mattress of the bed, her forearms resting on his muscular chest, her hands lightly curled in. Her blonde hair was down, instead of being in it's usual pigtails. Her eyelashes rested on her cheeks. Her mouth open only a tad, to allow air flow.

The male next to her kept one arm wrapped securely around her, as if she might disappear if he loosened his grip. He moved his other hand that wasn't underneath the blonde, to her hip, resting it there. The other arm wrapped around the blonde more.

He slowly opened his ruby red eyes. Rubbing sand out of them, with hand that was on the blonde's hip. Once he was satisfied that all the sand was gone, he returned the hand to the petite female's hip, his eyes gazing at her slumbering figure. He gave a small sleepy smile.

He pulled her closer to him, and moved his head into the female's neck. He smiled as he inhaled her scent of pancakes and maple. He positioned his head, and placed light butterfly kisses up her, and to her jaw line. When he got to her lips, he closed his eyes and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Then pulled away.

Maddie groaned softly, protesting to waking up, and buried her head in to the crook of Gil's neck.

Gil chuckled lightly, and rubbed her back in light soft circles. Occasionally placing a few kisses on Maddie's neck.

Maddie felt him rubbing her back, and giving her neck some kisses. She sighed softly. She was already awake anyway. She gently moved her head away.

Gil watched as her eyes gently fluttered open, revealing her violet eyes.

She groaned softly, giving a stretch.

She looked at him. "Morning, Gil."

"Morning, liebe" Gilbert replied, smiling softly

She gave him a smile, making his heart flutter, and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Which he gladly complied to.

She pulled away smiling, and turned over to look at the clock on her night stand. She grabbed her glasses, she put them on and read the time.

Gilbert rolled over with her. He made it so that his chest was touching her back. He lifted himself up abit so he could see to clock also. His other arm wrapped lightly around Maddie's waist.

The clock read "7:00am"

"Hmmm," Maddie said, "I guess it's time to get up then, eh?"

"Ja." Gil said, quickly leaning over Maddie to give her a quick peck on the lips. Then retracting so he could get off the bed.

"Want me to make some pancakes?" Maddie asked.

"Ja!" Gilbert said in excitement. "Jour pancakes are the best."

"Okay" Maddie giggled.


	3. Chapter 3- Lucky (2p!)

2p! Canada- Mathieu 'Matt' Williams

2p! Nyo! Prussia!- Julechen (Ule-chen) Beilschmidt

Mathieu or Matt as he is more commonly known watched his albino girlfriend as she slept peacefully. She was wearing short black exercise shorts, and a black tank top. And one of Matt's signature red and black plaid lumber jack style shirt. The shirt was several sizes too big on her petite body.

Matt was wearing his normal outfit. A red and black plaid lumber jack style shirt, like the one Julchen (Ule-chen) had stole, with a white tank top underneath, and dark blue almost black jeans. His sunglasses were perched atop his head as usual and his blonde hair was in it's normal ponytail.

He gently lifted up Julchen's head from the sofa cushion and sat down on the cushion and place the albino girl's head on his lap.

He moved his calloused hard worked hand to the top of her head and started to stroke her long soft white hair.

'_God,'_ He thought, '_I'm lucky to have her.'_


End file.
